Zero to One, Hero to All
by CloudySkies17695
Summary: (WIP One-Shot; currently on hiatus) Luigi is certainly used to the Toads not always seeing him as that much of a hero, but one day, for whatever reason, it hits him harder than usual. As he struggles with feelings of inferiority, he begins to wonder if he's really cut out to be a hero to the Mushroom Kingdom.


**A/N: Wow, um, I'm actually doing one of these. So, anyway, hiya. This is a preview to a story I'm writing, I guess. Usually I would go finish it and post it, sometimes going back if there's a couple errors and that usually works out for me, even if some parts of a story take three months to come out. Eh... Regardless, I've been working on this since, like, November. On and off, of course. I feel a good bulk of it is done, but it still needs some work. I also wanted to post this at 9:36 PM my time but noooo I had to go to a performance. Well, at least it's still out for national siblings day. Who knows? Maybe I'll be stupid and update the story to its final form on national twins day haha. Also, yes that is a real thing. Anyway, I've been talking for two long, On with the show!**

oOoOoOo

"Hooray for our hero!"

Several Toads ran over to Mario, hoisting him up in the air before carrying him off to the celebration grounds they had set up beforehand, chanting and singing their praises all the way.

Luigi reached a hand out before pulling it back. He then noticed a young, cyan-spotted Toad trying to catch up to the others. However, he ended up tripping and fell down. Luigi went over to help him up, but when he placed a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up and swiftly darted away to avoid contact. On his face was an annoyed and tense scowl. Without any words spoken, the Toad ran off to catch up to the others.

Luigi was appalled at the Toad's behavior, but at the same time, he was indifferent. This was normal to him. Another Toad seemingly refused to acknowledge any good qualities about him; what else was new?

He had become adjusted to this type of treatment, so...why did it continue to hurt so much?

A part of him just wanted to go home, but something compelled him to go to the place the Toads had taken his brother. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and slowly began to shuffle forwards. During his walk he found a can lying on the ground, kicking it every so often.

He didn't understand. Even after getting ridiculed by the Toads countless of times, it still stung. They always seemed to know how to pick at his insecurities, always finding a way to make him feel useless and insignificant. He tried to look on the positive side whenever he could, but there were times when that just didn't seem to work, the fact he was often beaten down not helping much.

At best, he was just Mario's brother, but as worst, he was a burden to the whole kingdom, a useless coward without a spine. Sometimes, no one would even remember who he was. Somehow, that was even worse to him. Even if he played a vital role in an adventure, he'd be lucky to have at least one Toad acknowledge his success. What was he doing wrong? He knew he had his fits of cowardice, he always did. Even after so long, his fears, his shyness, his quiet and passive attitude... They all remained intact. How he wished he could fully shed those traits, but he knew it was only a dream, and that it would probably stay that way forever.

After a bit of searching, he found the celebration grounds where the Toads had taken his brother. His attention quickly turned to that of his older brother, who was now chatting it up with various Toads, as well as the princess. Mario noticed his brother within the corner of his eye and enthusiastically waved at him, a big, stupid grin on his face.

Luigi gave a nervous wave back before lowering his hand down somewhat. It seemed like Mario was enjoying himself, more so than usual, anyway. Luigi didn't want to take that from him. He looked around for a table, spotting one with a lone Toad sitting at it. Coincidentally, it was in the back corner, so he could let Mario get more of the attention he more than likely deserved.

Sighing, Luigi shuffled over to the table and slumped down in the chair to the left of the Toad. The Toad turned to face him, his expression immediately becoming sour. "Oh, Luigi… What are you doing here?"

oOoOoOo

**This concludes the preview for now. Sorry that it's so short. I just really wanted to upload it. I feel like I've been working on it for too long. Well, on and off, of course. If you hate this format I did, I'm sorry. I promise other things such as Luigi's Stupid Haunted Mansion Adventure and Mario Tennis Ace-xual-s are still in the works. It's just you can't post one chapter without the others and ideas come and go and sometimes you can't find the right words. Sorry if it seems like competency. W****riting truly is a passion of mine, and I hope to continue to entertain and please you for days to come. Thank you for waiting and putting up with me and these supposed "deadlines".**

**Also for you guys on here feel free to give genre suggestions. I feel angst and hurt/comfort might be most fitting, but I'm not sure. It's also a bit short, so maybe it's kind of hard to tell. Sorry.**


End file.
